totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Total Drama : Happy Island
Total Drama : Happy Island is the first season of SierraFanGuy's fanon. Each week we will send home 1 (or 2) character/s home! Contestants Ashley.png|Ashley EmilyTDHI.png|Emily Ernie.png|Ernie EthanTDHI.png|Ethan Frank.png|Frank Jasper.png|Jasper Jessica.png|Jessica JohnTDHI.png|John larry.png|Larry Lewis.png|Lewis SusanHI.png|Susan Zahinah.png|Zahinah Zahirah.png|Zahirah Poll Just vote so I can know if some people see my fanfic i've been here! Do you like the fanfic? I love it It is good Meh, it's ok. I disliked it Who's your favourite character yet? Ashley Emily Ernie Ethan Frank Jasper Jessica John Larry Lewis Susan Zahinah Zahirah Elimination Episode 1 - Ernie Episode 2 - Lewis Episode 3 - Frank and Susan Episode 1 : The Season Starts Now! Chris : Hey there guys! We are back with a brand new season, a brand new island and brand new competitors! WITH ANOTHER MILLION DOLLAR PRIZE! Let's meet our contestants right here, right now at TOTAL DRAMA : HAPPY ISLAND! *INTRO PLAYS* Chris : As you may recall, Pahkitew Island was electronic. So, I had to buy ANOTHER island! This island is called Happy Island, but don't be fooled! It's anything but happy! Since we got a new island, why not get some new contestants, right? Well, I did! Let's meet them! Chris : Zahinah and Zahirah, un-attractive and attractive twins. Chef Hatchet : OMG ZAHIRAH YOUR SO PRETTY! *falls* Zahirah : Thank you Chef! Zahinah : Yeah whatever, you're ugly! Chris : Jessica, The Cat Lover Jessica : Hey there, Chris! Will there be any challenges involving cats this season? Chris : Nope, but there will be challenges involving dogs! Jessica : *conf* DOGS! I hate them, I'm scared of em'! I once got barked at and bit by my grandmother's dog! Chris : The Loser, Lewis! Lewis : Yeah, I lose at pretty much everything! *cries* Chris : He is really friendly, it's Ethan! Ethan : Hey there Chris! How are you doing? I'm doing absolutely great with all those new people! *high five* Chris : I'm doing great, thank you for asking! *high five* Chris : Paparazzi follow him everywhere, it's John! John : Hey! Paparazzi : *take pictures of John* Jessica : John! ITS YOU, YOUR MY FAVOURITE ACTOR! YOU PLAYED IN THE THIRSTY GAMES OMG OMG! John : Yeah its me! Jessica : *conf* EEK! SORRY FOR THE FANGIRLING, BUT HE IS SO CUTE! Chris : Well that was akward. Speaking of akward here is Ernie the clown! Ernie : Hehehe! *press on his nose* Jessica : Hey Ernie! Ernie : AAAH! DON'T APPROACH ME I HATE CATS! Jessica : If you hate cats, then I HATE YOU! Chris : Ashley the nature lover arrived! Ashley : Yeah that's right, I love trees and animals! *meditate* Chris : He is very unlucky, it's Larry! Larry : Hey guys! Zahirah : Oh Larry! Your so brave, being on the show with only 1 arm! Larry : *conf* I got to say, that girl is cute! But due to my unluckiness, I know I will never be able to be in a relationship with her. *sigh* Chris : Here is Emil-Lee the rebellious teenager! Emily : It's Emily! Your so stupid! Chris : Oops, my mistakes! Chris : Ok so the last 3 contestants arrived! Here they are! Frank, the young king, cousin of Queen Elma-Beth II, Jasper the delinquent and Susan the nerdy brainiac! Frank : I'm in a competition, with these losers? I'M WINNING THIS HANDS DOWN! Jasper : You better watch out, little kid! *glares at Frank* Susan : Hello! I'm Susan, I don't want to brag, but I technically have an mind-blowing IQ of 180. Ethan : Wow, your smart! *High five* Susan : Let's be friends! *High five* Susan : *conf* I don't want to be friends with him, but then I said I do. He must have super powers or something. No wait, super powers are a myth! Chris : Let's make the teams! Chris : Larry, Jasper, Susan, Ernie, Ethan, John and Ashley you guys are the Fe... Fer.. No wait Fa.. Susan : Could you hurry, we just lost 5 seconds and 4 milliseconds! Chris : Seriously who wrote these I cant even read! Chris : Screw these! *tear them* Let's let the competitors decide their team name! 10 minutes later Ashley : WE ARE THE TREE HUGGERS! Everyone else on The Tree Huggers team : YEAH! Chris : Ok so now, for the team consisted of Frank, Jessica, Lewis, Zahinah, Zahirah and Emily Frank : I GOT IT WE WILL BE TEAM KING! Emily : NO, WE WILL BE TEAM EMILY! GOT IT? Frank : FINE, YOU LITTLE BRAT! Chris : Now that we made the teams, it's time for your first challenge, A Pie-A-Thon! Ernie : PIE-A-TON? IT SOUNDS FUNNY, LIKE ME! HEHEHEHE! Chris : Yeah, it's basically a water balloon fight, but instead of throwing water balloons you throw pies! Chris : Ready, Set?! GO! Emily : Ok team, since I am OBVIOUSLY the hottest. I will be team leader. Frank: I WILL BE TEAM LEADER, YOU BRAT! Emily : SCREW YOU! *throw pie at Frank* Chris : Frank YOUR OUT OF THE CHALLENGE! Frank : YOU BRAT! Lewis : Emily, let's hit people of the other team! Lewis : Zahirah! Help us! Zahirah : I'm trying sweetie! Lewis : DID SHE JUST CALL ME SWEETIE! *Falls* Zahirah : Of course, I'm gonna manipulate him and possibly eliminate him! Mwahaha! Ashley : Ok, tree huggers, let's throw some pies! Jasper : You mean like this? *throw pie at Zahinah* Zahinah : AAAH! Chris : Zahinah, YOUR OUT OF THE CHALLENGE! Larry : Ok, I will throw it at ... *falls head first in pie* Chris : Larry, with your head in your pie, YOUR OUT OF THE CHALLENGE! Larry : *conf* See, I told you I was unlucky! Jessica : Let's get this over with! *throw pies at Ashley, John and Susan* Ashely, John and Susan : AAAH Chris : Ashley, John and Susan you guys are out of the challenge! John : Meh, my paparazzi are more important than the challenge anyways. Lewis : Woah, good job Jessica! Jessica : Thank you! I'm a pro at throwing stuff! Meow! Jessica : *conf* I just meowed, yeah it can happen by accident sometimes. Zahirah : JASPER! HE IS SO CUTE! I DON'T WANT TO THROW ANY PIE ON HIM! Zahirah : *conf* I'm in love, for real this time! Emily : *throw pie at Jasper* Zahirah : You threw a pie at my crush! *throw pie at Emily* Emily : *yell* JASPER, ZAHINAH HAS A CRUSH ON YOU! Zahirah : *yell* NO I DON'T! Chris : Jasper and Emily you are out of the challenge! Ethan : I'm a friendly guy! I can't throw pie at people! Ethan : Ok, looks like I have no choice to do it! *throw pie Lewis and Zahinah* Chris : Lewis and Zahinah you guys are out of the challenge! Jessica : *throw pie at Ethan* Ethan : OH NO! Chris : Ethan you are out of the challenge! Ernie : YUM PIE! *eats pie* *press on nose* HEHEHE! Chris : Ernie, since you ate your pie, your out of the challenge! That means that Team Emily won! Team Emily : YAAAY! *at the elimination ceremony* Chris : The Tree Huggers you guys lost! So let's see who is eliminated Chris : Jasper, Larry, Ethan and Ashley your all safe with 0 votes! Chris : Susan Susan : Yes? Chris : You are safe with only 1 vote. Susan : Yes, I knew it! Chris : John, Ernie one of you is going home tonight. Chris : And the person eliminated is .... Ernie! John : Yes! *eat marshmallow* Ernie : *sigh* Well It was fun ... Ernie : Behind that Clown personality hides a shy boy called Andrew! *removes wig, red nose and makeup* Everyone : *gasp* Ernie : Now, I'm gonna quit my clown job and hope for the best. *cries* Ethan : Ernie, I mean Andrew! Don't quit your clown job! You are the best and the most hilarious clown I've ever seen! Ernie : Thanks! Chris : Introducing the newest way home : The Robot of Shame! Chris : It's a robot that will launch you in the air. Chris : Any last words, Ernie? Chris : *activates the robot of shame* Robot of Shame : *launches Ernie in the air* Ernie : I LOVED BEING ON THE SHOW! Chris : Well this has been a cool way to start a cool season! Who will be eliminated next, there is only one way to find out : stay tuned for next episode! Episode 2 : Can I Axe You A Question? Chris : Hey there guys, last episode we met the new contestants, the teams were made and the challenge was to throw pie at the other team. But at the end, Ernie the clown got sended home by the newest way home : The Robot Of Shame, because he hate his own pie! I can surely say I don't miss him! Who will be eliminated this episode? Find out right here, right now in TOTAL DRAMA : HAPPY ISLAND! *INTRO PLAYS* Emily : *wakes up* Hah! I cannot belive we don't have a shelter yet, this should be illegal! Zahinah : *wakes up* Yeah, the only shelter we have is this tree! *MEANWHILE IN THE TREE HUGGERS TEAM* John : *wakes up* *yawns* I want a shelter so bad! Right now, the only shelter we have is this old and scary haunted house! Larry : *wakes up* AAAH! HAUNTED HOUSES! *runs* *trip and falls* OUCH! Jasper : *wakes up* I gotta say, our shelter is pretty awesome! Susan : *wakes up* You know that in approximately 2 days it will fall apart? Jasper : Meh! John : Guys, can't you belive, Ernie is gone! Jasper : Haha seriously, him! He was completely useless! John : Anyways, time to attract the paparazzi! *dances* Paparazzi : *take pictures of John* Chris : *yell* TEAMS COME HERE FOR YOUR SECOND CHALLENGE! *1 MINUTE LATER* Chris : Hello campers, so today your challenge will be to build a shelter with whatever you will find on this island! Emily : A shelter, finally! Your such an idiot, this should of been the first challenge! *glares at Chris* Chris : Oh you know, I forgot because you are so freakin' annoying! Emily : HEY! Chris : The challenge starts in 3, 2 1 and GO! *gives everyone an axe* Emily : Since I'm the team leader, I'm watching you guys build, while I do nothing! Frank : Oh, what? NO, YOU WILL HELP US YOU LITTLE REBEL! *push Emily in mud* Emily : UGH, I CAN'T MOVE NOW! YOUR STUPID! Frank : STOP INSULTING THE ROYALTY! Frank : *conf* Like they say, mud is good for your skin! *laughs* Jessica : Guys, lets work together! Or else we won't be able to win this challenge! Emily : NOPE I REFUSE! Jessica : Ok, stay in this mud pit then. Emily : *cries* NOOOOOOOOO! WHY ME WHYY! IM SORRY! PLEASE GET ME OUT! Jessica : Fine, now let's go! *get Emily out of the mud* Emily : Thank you :) *high five* Jessica : *high five* *Meanwhile in The Tree Huggers Team* Ashley : Building a shelter, means wood, wood means cutting trees. AAAH! WHY DID I SIGN UP FOR THIS!? Ethan : Ashley, take a deep breath and calm down. It's going to be fine! Ashley : *takes deep breath* Wow thank you! It worked! *high five* Ethan : Your welcome, I would do anything for my friends! :) *high five* Ashley : *conf* Woah, that guy is really nice! Ethan : *conf* I know how to make friends, my dad and I worked at an ice cream truck, so we met all kinds of people! That's how I made friends. At the end of the day, my dad would always give me pistachio ice cream, YUM, Best ice cream ever! Jasper : Alright, we have some trees to cut! *cut tree* Larry : Yeah we do! *tree falls on him* Larry : I'm okay! I only have a broken arm! Chris : Larry, I don't know if you will be able to compete with your broken arm. Chef will send you to the hospital so they can take care of your arm. Larry : Okay! Jasper : I'm sorry Larry for what happened! Larry : Don't worry Jasper, It's gonna be alright! Jasper : The only way I could really apologize is to be friends with him. But, you know, I'm a bad boy. Chef : I'M COMMING! *go with Larry to the hospital* Jasper : Let's get building! *cut two more trees* *Meanwhile on Team Emily* Jessica : *cut tree* YEAH! We are doing great! Zahirah : Oh, Lewis! Your so cute! Lewis : *conf* I'm officially in love! Zahirah : Lewis, Lewis! Lewis : What? Zahirah : Let's go make out in the woods, follow me! Lewis : Yeah, I agree! *follows Zahirah* *30 minutes later* Lewis : *yells* ZAHIRAH! WHERE ARE YOU, I'M LOST! Zahirah : *conf* My evil plan has worked now he is lost in the woods and we will never see him again! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Jessica : Yay, we built a tree house! But there is only one thing missing *stick a cat poster on the walls* That's better! Zahinah : Guys, I see something brown and fluffy! It's... it's, BEAVERS! Jessica : BEAVERS? AAAAH, OMG! Beavers : *eat Team Emily's treehouse* *Meanwhile on The Tree Huggers team* Ashley : Guys I have an idea let's build a castle out of rocks! That way, we won't have to cut trees! Ethan : Wow, nice idea! Susan : That would be very intelligent to do, as there are approximately 80 beavers nearby. Jasper : *glares at Ashley* So we won't need the wood I chopped up! UGH! Whatever, let's get to work! *1 hour later* Ashley : Here it is, our stone castle! John : Paparazzi, take a picture of our amazing work! Paparazzi : *take pictures of John* Emily : Wow, I'm impressed! Ashley : Thank you! Chris : The Tree Huggers, you guys won! Everyone on The Tree Huggers team : YAAAY! Chris : I have an announcement to make, after a long decision, the hospital said Larry could continue his adventure with a cast on his arm! Larry : Hey there guys, I'm happy to be back! Ethan : I'm happy your back too, Larry! *high five* Larry : Aw, thanks! I would like to high five but my left arm is amputated and my right arm is broken. Ethan : Oh yeah, I forgot! *laughs* *At Team Emily's elimination ceremony* Chris : The beavers were hungry huh! Emily : Shut up Chris and let's get to the elimination! Chris : Hey zip the lips, It's my show! Okay so, since Lewis got lost in the woods he is disqualified, because he is late and when your late it's an automatic elimination. Lewis : *get out of the woods* I'm there! Lewis : I'm disqualified! NOOO *cries* Zahirah : *laughs* Lewis : OH, SO IT'S YOUR FAULT IF I GOT DISQUALIFIED! I GET IT, YOU TRICKED ME! YOUR MAYBE PRETTY ON THE OUTSIDE, BUT YOUR UGLY ON THE INSIDE! Zahinah : Wow, someone never bashed my sister like that! *kiss Lewis* Lewis : *kiss Zahinah* Chris : *Puts Lewis in The Robot Of Shame* Any last words Lewis? Lewis : *gets launched in the air* SCREW YOU ZAHIRAAAAAH! Chris : Well that concludes another episode of TDHI! Who will be eliminated next? Find out in the next episode of TOTAL DRAMA : HAPPY ISLAND! Episode 3 : ParaNewman Chris : Hey there guys! Last time, the two teams were building their own shelter. But at the end, The Tree Huggers shelter won. Zahinah manipulated Lewis and he got disqualified. Then, Lewis was mad and bashed Zahinah and got a kiss from Zahirah. Who will be eliminated this time? Find out right here, right now in TOTAL DRAMA : HAPPY ISLAND! *INTRO PLAYS* Emily : We gotta go find a shelter! Beavers ate our treehouse, remember?! Jessica : LOOK OVER THERE, A SCIENTIST'S LABORATORY! Susan : A LABORATORY!? I want to switch teams! The only shelter we have is an approximately 1 day, 6 hours and 50 minutes old castle that's made out of stone. Zahinah : I really want to switch teams with someone! Being with my twin sister? NO THANKS! Chris : Fine! Zahinah and Susan you can switch teams! Zahinah and Susan: Thank you Chris! Chris : Ok! So today your challenge will be to trick or treat! Wait, where is Susan? Susan : *In the laboratory* Sweet, a laboratory! I've always wanted to have one! Wait, this laboratory seems a bit scary... Calm down Susan, you know that ghosts and evil spirits don't exist. Susan : *gets possessed* AAAH, EVIL SPIRITS ARE REAL! MUHAHAHAHA! Possessed Susan : *conf* AH, I WILL PRETEND THAT I'M SUSAN NEWMAN! THEY WON'T EVEN NOTICE THAT SHE GOT POSSESSED! HAHAHAHAHA! Possessed Susan : Sorry, Chris I'm late. Chris : Well, you're not late. If you would of came 1 minute later you would of been... Possessed Susan : Thank god! Larry : So, Susan where are your glasses? Possessed Susan : Uh, I forgot them! Yeah, totally! Hehehe! Larry : *conf* Susan is weird today. But I can't judge, maybe she is just tired, who knows?! Chris : Teams, today your challenge will be to trick or treat! Possessed Susan : NOO, IT WON'T! *breaks Chris' cellphone* Possessed Susan : MY ISLAND, MIIIINE! Chris : QUICK, GO STOP HER! THE WINNERS WILL WIN A NIGHT AT THE MCLEAN SPA HOTEL! GOOO! Possessed Susan : MUHAHAHAHAHA! *takes two rocks* *makes fire with it* Possessed Susan : *Burns the island* THAT'S FUNNY, HAHAHA! Larry : MY HAIR IS ON FIRE! AAAAAAH! *jumps in the water* *hair is no longer on fire* *sigh* That was a close one! *looks at his reflection in the water* AAAH, I'M BALD! Chris : I would call 911 but, SHE BROKE MY FREAKIN' PHONE! Ethan : Ok, calm down everyone! Let's go in our stone castle. Since stone can't burn, we will be safe! The Tree Huggers : *goes in their stone castle* Ashley : Let's find a way to defeat Susan. John : YEAH, DO SOMEHTING THE ISLAND IS BURNING AND I DON'T WANT MY BEAUTIFUL FACE TO BURN! Zahinah : Well, I've red a book where a guy gets possessed by some sort of evil spirits and the only way to kill the evil spirits was to get lemon juice in his eyes. Jasper : But, we don't have lemons! Ashley : What about lemon extract? Ethan : Nice idea! But, where could we find lemon extract? Jasper : *gasp* In the laboratory! Ethan : You're so my bro *high five Jasper* Jasper : You're my bro too *high five Jasper* *Meanwhile in Team Emily* Frank : Let's go dominate the island, Susan! Possessed Susan : YEAH! MUHAHAHA! I HATE EVERYONE ON THIS FREAKIN' ISLAND! Frank : I HATE EVERYONE TOO! Chris : THE ISLAND I BOUGHT, IT'S ALL BURNED! *Meanwhile in The Tree Huggers* Jasper : Susan, I wanna be evil too! Possessed Susan : You do! Jasper : Nope! *spray lemon extract in Susan's eyes* Possessed Susan : NOOOOO YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! ARRGH, I WILL GET MY REVENGE, REVEEEEENGE!*dies* Susan : What happened? Jasper : Meh, you just don't want to know! *laughs* Frank : Susan is not evil?! NOOOOOOOOOOOO! Chris : Well, The Tree Huggers win it again! The Tree Huggers : YAAAY! SPA HOTEL, SPA HOTEL! Chef : Uh, Chris the island is still burning Chris : AAH I NEED TO CALL 9-1-1, BUT MY CELLPHONE IS BROKEN! Chef : You can use mine! *gives Chris his cellphone* Chris : YOU HAD A CELLPHONE THE WHOLE TIME AND YOU DID NOT TELL ME! Chef : My bad! Chris *calls 9-1-1* *1 hour later* Firefighters : *puts water on the fire* Done! Chris : Thank you so much! *at the elimination ceremony* Chris : Hey there Team Emily, Here is an announcement : Since Susan was possessed by an evil spirit, she did MANY bad things including BURNING THE ISLAND! So that's why she is disqualified! Chris : *puts Susan in The Robot Of Shame* Now, I don't want to see you ever, ever, EVER again on this island! Susan : What I don't understand!? Frank : WHAT, SUSAN IS NOT EVIL?! NOOOOOOOOOOO! I WANTED TO DESTROY THE ISLAND WITH HER! Chris : Oh so you were part of the plan! *puts Frank in The Robot Of Shame* Chris : Goodbye you two, hope I NEVER see you again! Susan : *gets launched in the air* I HATE HALLOWEEEEEN! Frank : *gets launched in the air* ME TOOOO! Chris : Well, I'm happy these two are eliminated... Even happier then when that irritating clown was eliminated. Tune in next week for another amazing episode of TOTAL DRAMA : HAPPY ISLAND! Episode 4: Cold Madness! Chris : Hey there guys! Last time, the island was burned by Susan who was possessed by an evil spirit! At the end, the firefighters came, The Tree Huggers won a night in the spa hotel and Frank, who was also part of the plan, was disqualified along with Susan. Who will be eliminated this time, find out right here, right now in TOTAL DRAMA : HAPPY ISLAND! *Intro Plays* Larry : Ah, this is the best day ever! So comfortable in the spa hotel. I've also got new hair, it's a wig but, yeah, you understand! Ethan : Wow, nice wig Larry. Larry : Thanks, buddy. John : PAPARAZZI COME TAKE A PICTURE OF ME IN THE SPA! Paparazzi : *take picture of John* Chris : TIME FOR YOUR CHALLENGE! Emily : Ugh, fine! Chris : Today, you're challenge will be a Cold Marathon! You guys will all be in cold freezing water. The team of the player who stays in the water for the longest time wins! Go in the bathtubs and START! *EVERYONE GOES IN THEIR BATHTUB EXCEPTS FOR JOHN* Jessica : AH, COLD, COLD, COOOOLD! John : No, no, no and no! I'm sorry but there's no way I'm getting my hair wet. Chris : Alright John, you're out of the challenge! Jasper : It's so cold! I can't do this! Zahirah : *conf* Yes! Jasper is right next to me, perfect time to tell him my feelings for him. Zahirah : Jasper, I wanna tell you something Jasper : *shivers* Yes, what is it? Zahirah : Erm, mmmm... I love you, ever since I first saw you. Jasper : *conf* I don't know how to feel about this. I mean, she is pretty. Okay, maybe I am in love. Jasper : I love you too Zahirah. Zahirah : You do? Jasper : Yeah. Zahirah : *kisses Jasper* *lips get stuck to Jasper's lips* Jasper : Our lips are stuck! Zahirah : AAAAH! Zahinah : Ah, that's karma right here! I knew karma would strike on you for all the bad things you've done. Zahirah : Screw you Zahinah, karma is not real! Zahinah : Haha, it is. John : PAPARAZZI COME TAKE A PICTURE OF ME! Paparazzi : *takes pictures of John* Jessica : *shivers* Ah, this is cold, meow! *thinks* What would a cat do in a cold situation? Cuddle with another cat? Err, no. Emily : I can't stand this anymore, with all you ugly people looking at me! *gets out of bathtub* Chris : Emily is out of the challenge! Emily : Yeah, I don't even care! Ethan : I love swimming! *swims in bathtub* Even if it's so cold *shivers* Errr. Larry : My skin is pale, I'm, i'm *pass out* Ethan : Oh god, Chris, Larry passed out! I'm gonna see If he's okay. *gets out of bathtub* Ashley : Yeah he did. I'm worried for him *gets out of bathtub* Chris : Okay, Larry, Ethan and Ashley you guys are out of the challenge! Chris : I'm also gonna call an ambulance for Larry. Zahirah : CHRIS, DO YOU HAVE ANY HOT WATER! OUR LIPS ARE STUCK! Jasper : YEAH, YOU DUMB PSYCHO! Zahirah and Jasper : *conf* Zahirah : Woah, Jasper I never knew you had a villain side. Jasper : Yup I do! Chris : Well I have this hot coffee, but I'm gonna keep it for myself. Emily : Woah, that's like so unfair, you idiot Chris. *Steals coffee* *Pours it on Jasper and Zahirah's lips* Jasper : Hey, thanks! Zahirah : Yeah, you saved our lives! Zahirah : I'm not usually nice to people, but Emily saved me and Jasper so, yeah. Jasper : *shivers* THIS IS COLD, AAAAAAH! I CAN DO THIS. AH, FORGET IT *gets out of bathtub* Chris : Alright, TEAM EMILY WON! Team Emily : YAAAY! Chris : THE TREE HUGGERS COME TO THE ELIMINATION CEREMONY! *AT THE ELIMINATION CEREMONY* Chris : OKAY, LET'S KICK SOMEONE OUT! *5 MINUTES LATER, EVERYONE HAS VOTED* Chris : Okay, Ethan and Ashley are safe with 0 votes. *give marshmallow Ethan : Yaay! Ashley : *eats marshmallow* Chris : Passed out Larry is safe with 1 vote. Chris : The contestant going home tonight is.... Jasper : *scared* Chris : John. John : WHAT! Whoever voted for me, I'M A FAMOUS CELEBRITY AND I'M WAY MORE FAMOUS THAN YOU ARE SO... Chris : *tapes John's mouth* John : *speaks with tape on his mouth* Jessica : Wait, John, before you go, I loved all you're movies and I have a crush on you. John : *speaks with tape on his mouth* Well, I'm glad you're a fan. Chris : *activates Robot Of Shame* John : *speaks with tape on his mouth* I DON'T LIKE YOU JESSICA, WE ARE JUST FRIIEEEENDS! Chris : Well, this has been a weird episode. Who will be eliminated next. Find out in the next episode of TOTAL DRAMA : HAPPY ISLAND! :D Episode 5: Category:Total Drama : Happy Island